


On My Way (補檔)

by suoye



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M, omiryu - Freeform, tsim - Freeform, 臣隆 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suoye/pseuds/suoye
Summary: 臣隆蝴蝶效應梗
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi
Kudos: 3





	On My Way (補檔)

登坂廣臣最近覺得自己快累死了，成為三代目的過程就像一場荒誕夢竟然達成一般脫離現實，然後，持續前進的過程卻又跟生活一樣，是一種快樂痛苦並存的抗戰。  
新曲、排練、演唱會、雜誌、節目，每天的時間不是分給三代目的成員，就是LDH的Staff、老師，完全沒有時間停下來思考，等到他一回神，自己的身體已經累垮了。  
相比之下，原本是職人出生的隆二就強他太多，至少沒聽過他尿出血之類的事情，不過這陣子他嗓子狀況很不好，不知道週末能不能好好休息。  
上次回家是三個月前？多久沒有跟母親聯絡了？好想好好休息放個假啊！  
今天晚上只要和隆二錄製新曲就好，一首歌要分這麼多節去錄製也是他過去無法想像的事。  
登坂広臣打開三代目的休息室的門，隆二已經在裡面了。  
只不過他的頭髮剪的很短，髮型很前衛，皮膚突然之間也白很多，好像也才兩周沒見而已，中間發生什麼事情了？  
疑似今市隆二的男人低著頭看著歌詞，正用他再熟悉也不過的聲音輕輕哼著。然後頭也不抬的舉起一隻手。

恩，是隆二沒錯，這種遲鈍的招呼。

登坂上前擊掌，在他搭檔的對面坐下，準備來看自己那一份歌詞。  
「Omi...?」對面的人驚愕的瞪著他，尤其是他的胡子。  
「幹嘛？」  
「...我的天，沒想到我會這麼懷念你的胡子。」隆二笑得燦爛，彷彿做了全身美白保養的隆二漂亮的發光，頭髮剪短之後才發現對方脖子也很纖細，金色的頭髮很適合他，稍長的劉海垂在他眼睛上緣，讓他看起來有種剛起床還沒整理的慵懶。  
「你才是吧？你去漂白了嗎？」臣盯著對方勾起的嘴角直看，以前怎麼沒注意到隆二的嘴唇這麼粉嫩?   
「什麼啊？你才去夏威夷咧！」隆二笑著說。

不對，有哪裡不太對勁。  
登坂広臣拿起桌上的歌詞，裡面他的部份已經被標示好顏色。可是那些字句無法進入他的腦海，休息室雖然看起來沒有變，但是周圍多了好幾張陌生的海報。  
Unknown...啥? Metroploliz?  
登坂起身想靠過去看，但他對面的隆二比他動作更快，今市隆二抓住他的肩膀靠近看他的臉，好像現在才回過神。  
「...你幹嘛？」臣避開隆二的視線，不自在的想掙脫。  
「你是誰？」今市隆二瞪著他，一臉凶惡的問「你把臣弄去哪裡了？」

啊？

「很快就要Live了，臣不可能這時間去休假，差點被你騙了！」隆二皺著眉頭困惑的打量「但你長的還真像...痣是畫的吧！」  
說完還直接摳眼前人的下眼皮，臣沒辦法閃躲，痛的喊「你發什麼神經！放開我！」  
黑點摳不掉，臉頰又拉又扯也沒抹什麼妝，除了把臣的臉拉長之外還真看不出他怎麼假扮的，這下原本以為對方是冒牌貨的隆二頓時沒了底，他拉開一點距離打量他的搭檔。  
臉頰都沒肉，難道他這兩個禮拜是去參加飢餓30(30 Hour Famine)的活動嗎？把自己瘦成這樣？  
另一邊的登坂広臣也是一頭霧水，臉被對方弄得很痛，近看發現隆二顴骨上有三顆小小的痣，眼睛水汪汪的很亮，以前隆二有這麼好看嗎？奇怪？說我是冒牌的，你才冒牌吧！是跑去偷整形喔！  
兩個Vocal互相打量，滿腹疑問卻不知該從何問起。  
「我要回去了。」隆二打破沉默，放棄尋找答案，反正今天沒什麼事，早點回去休息也好，臣擅自改變造型或者被附身的問題讓隊長們來處理好了。  
「等等，不是要錄音？」臣眼看對方真的開始收時準備要走，不得不從口袋掏出手機「你沒收到訊息嗎？Staff說要錄音。」  
隆二瞪著臣手中的翻蓋式手機，頓時陷入一陣無語的沉默。

就算臣今天突然想要走懷舊路線，曬黑留鬍子抓狂野髮型，但懷舊到用翻蓋式手機也太誇張了吧？

「…怎麼辦…？」發現他正親身體驗"科幻"的臣一臉茫然，他手足無措的模樣隆二已經很久沒見過了。  
可惜他問題真的很棘手，隆二已經開始後悔，為什麼他沒有拿到歌詞就走呢？臣臉上簡直有兩個大寫的麻煩，不斷在提醒他最好趕快溜走。但他是臣欸，身為搭檔不幫忙怎麼行？  
「不然我們先聯絡隊長？」隆二提議。  
「不不不，不行啦！這種事情說出去會被當神經病的！」臣立刻阻止，以前看的科幻片情節開始湧現，各種人體實驗什麼的，太可怕了。  
隆二瞇起眼睛，思考到底可能性有多少，老實說他覺得Exile的成員們都會相信，登坂広臣把自己曬黑就是相當詭異的事情，更別說他現在表情動作都很多，整個人活潑10倍以上，彷彿偷嗑了奇怪的藥。  
「那你覺得該怎麼辦？」隆二問。  
這下換臣感到訝異，像是沒料到他會問一般。  
對了，以前主導比較多的都是自己，臣總會退讓一點，什麼時候他也會退讓採用臣的意見呢？比起剛開始，他真的進步好多啊！  
感受到自己有所成長的隆二忍不住微笑，在臣眼裡卻被當成幸災樂禍，搭檔時間不長，對彼此了解並不深，徵選期間的競爭意識一直延續到現在，無時無刻都再督促自己成長，想盡快追上隆二的腳步。  
「我…我家住哪裡？」臣決定還是先回到相對"安全"的地方，再好好思考怎麼辦。  
隆二眨眨眼，沒有回答。  
「…？你不知道？！」  
說不知道好像他們感情多差，但自己真的不知道啊…畢竟自己一次都沒去過，如果照實回答，會不會影響臣與另一個自己的關係啊？這個問題對他來說太艱難了…  
「我當然知道啊！」隆二硬撐，現在當然只能這麼說，他靈機一動：「但是你有鑰匙嗎？」  
當然沒有。  
「不然我來打電話？」隆二提議，想到兩個臣站在同一個空間的畫面，覺得相當有趣。  
「不不不，不行！沒有人跟自己見面的！」臣立刻阻止，說實話根本不想和自己見面，也不想知道現在他是什麼樣子。  
科幻片不是都說現在和過去見面後果會很嚴重嗎？說什麼都不行！  
隆二嘟嘴，收起手機。「那我要回家了。」  
大麻煩肯定會跟他回家，怎麼就讓他遇到這種事情？不過臣一臉徬徨無助的眼神竟然讓他覺得有點可愛。  
…嗯？哪裡不對？  
「你這樣就想出去？拜託，口罩好歹也戴著。」隆二翻找口袋，臨時也只能把自己備用的口罩遞給臣。  
明顯就是用過的，臣有點猶豫，但看隆二直瞪著他的樣子，也就乖乖戴上了。  
戴上口罩跟本遮不住他一對眼睛和標致性的淚痣，他金髮的搭檔噘嘴，在休息室的裡翻找，挖出另一頂帽子給臣。

臣跟出去之後才明白為什麼隆二堅持要包成那樣，一路上他們沒什麼困難的搭上JR，一路跟著隆二買票搭車，到也沒引起其他人注意，本來就是東京人的臣已經很久沒坐大眾運輸，沒想到隆二居然這麼熟練。  
跟著隆二左拐右拐終於到達一間外觀普通的高級公寓時，臣已經不知道該說什麼了。  
「你搬家了？幹嘛不請經紀人開車接送？」  
隆二沒有回答，跟門口的警衛點點頭，拉著臣進去電梯。  
「被開車接送這麼多年，偶爾體驗一下正常人的生活不過份吧？」隆二開門，讓臣先進去「要喝什麼？我冰箱好像只有酒跟果汁。」

兩個人最後都選擇喝果汁，隆二在屋內來回穿梭整理，臣觀察四周，發現隆二絕大部分的空間都保留給樂器，客廳桌與電視在角落，桌上還放著幾個封膜未拆的電影盒子，隨處都能見到生活的痕跡。  
「你想吃東西嗎？我冰箱好像有點水果…」隆二問道，把加冰塊的果汁放在他面前。「想做什麼都可以，只要不要把果汁灑到我的鋼琴上。」  
「我才不會。」臣立刻反駁。  
隆二坐在他旁邊"欸？"了一聲，就開始到處翻找；在他摸索的同時，臣注意到他的那杯沒有加冰塊，而且也只倒半杯，想到其中的原因就很想笑。  
等半晌他的搭檔還沒結束摸索，臣忍不住問：「你在幹嘛？」  
「我找不到遙控器。」隆二的聲音在他腳邊，腦袋幾乎埋進桌子下方，身上的香水味道因為距離更加濃郁，是什麼花的香味？  
臣發現遙控器就在在沙發腳旁邊，正要去撿的手被隆二低垂的腦袋吸引，將整個手掌覆蓋上去。隆二的髮絲很細很柔軟，削短的髮根磨擦起來有點麻麻的，觸感絕佳。臣摸幾下就收手了，在對方疑惑的視線下晃晃遙控器。  
「啊，謝謝。」燦爛笑容是隆二最有殺傷力的武器，一臉嚴肅不好相處的人，笑起來卻如此率真，反差真的很大。  
蘋果汁甜甜酸酸的，臣幾口就喝完，旁邊的隆二還在切換電視台，沒有交談的打算。他們兩個獨處的時候總是沉默居多，各自做各自的事情，畢竟不是話多的人，臣一直很享受那樣舒適安靜的氛圍。   
隆二卻不像他那樣，在一次聚會裡，隆二生氣的要求他要"溝通"，明明不用說隆二也懂，所以臣一直沒注意到對方竟然為此感到困擾，爭執過後見面都有點尷尬彆扭，幸好還有其他團員緩合氣氛，事情就這樣淡化過去。  
「我能問問題嗎？」  
隆二轉過頭來，一對眼睛因為好奇睜得大大的：「嗯？你想問什麼？」  
「現在我們還順利嗎？」  
沒料到是這個問題，隆二的眼珠子轉啊轉的，嘴唇像魚要呼吸那般開合好幾次，甚至還很可愛的鼓起臉頰，眉頭都皺起來了。「…你是在說哪方面？」  
哪方面？  
這下換臣聽不懂了。  
「哪方面？」  
「對啊，你在問工作嗎？還是生活上？呃…關係上？」隆二想起自己在寫真的訪問上說臣是命運之人的事情，頓時覺得有點臉紅，他是很感謝臣的，卻仍覺得有點害羞，當下覺得這個詞很好，根本沒想到會造成這麼多的風波。  
Naoto和健醬總是拿那個訪談開玩笑，鬧的兩個人都很尷尬。

…關係上？  
臣的表情有點古怪。

為什麼要臉紅？我們兩個的關係讓你臉紅？ 

臣看著隆二躲避他視線的動作，總覺得好像明白些什麼。   
他記憶中大剌剌總是有自己一套堅持，又充滿男人味的隆二變得很羞澀（？），耳朵染上一層緋色，白皙的頸子似乎也有變紅的趨勢。 

嗚哇！ 

臣能感覺到他的身體熱起來，新的認知讓他有些興奮和遲疑。 

原來他和隆二在一起嗎？ 

難怪他會覺得隆二漂亮，會想靠近他，碰觸他。尷尬猛喝果汁還嗆到笨拙的可愛，不安摳著褲子破洞的手指修長而優美，念頭一出現，一切都變得不一樣。   
『未來』 的自己和搭檔成為一對是他一聲做過最荒誕的事情，違反LDH規定就算了(我杜撰的)，連世俗常人的眼光都不能抵擋他們？被發現怎麼辦？  
原來未來的他作風大膽，還談一場轟轟烈烈的戀愛。

沒發現搭檔錯得離譜的誤解，隆二急於甩掉那份羞恥感，打開最近開使用的Instagram，想轉移自己注意力。  
今天照樣有不少標記，隆二不得不一一看過，免得有哪些工作夥伴或朋友的標記他漏掉回覆，經營社群網站的一個帳號比唱歌難多了，曲子永遠不會結束。  
粉絲的創作和改圖很有趣，有時候製造點懸念和誤解也是難得的樂趣。有時後他會看一下留言，即使有些用系統翻譯仍不成句子，但不影響那些讚美與吐槽，當然不全是好的，即便是好的評論有時後也會驚嚇到他。

譬如今天這則…  
這個粉絲不僅Tag自己，還Tag臣，照片只看見兩人的跨部，Peace和Party All day的英文就標示在@的下面，這簡單的英文單字可能是個玩笑，但是隆二卻笑不出來。

…這粉絲不聽歌是在看哪裡啊…

「你在看什麼？」一邊的臣靠過來，看見那張圖。「…這是你跟我？」  
隆二欲蓋彌彰的鎖屏，臉比剛才更紅。  
臣在他旁邊的觀察半晌，才受不了的湊上去在他的臉頰上捏一下。  
毫無抵抗的隆二充滿迷惘，歪著頭看著他。  
臣嘆一口氣，開始理解自己和搭檔走到一起的理由。  
有誰能像今市隆二一樣呆的可愛？被莫名其妙捏一把還只有這點反應的人不存在吧！  
「你幹嘛呀？」按著臉頰隆二紅著臉，白他一眼，動作有說不出的撒嬌意味「難道是在安慰我嗎？」  
臣覺得身體就像在青春期一般焦躁難耐，打從初戀過後就相當安份的心，重新燃起戀愛的衝動和熱情。  
「你怎麼了？」隆二似乎靠著直覺感覺到危險挪開距離，可惜雙人沙發怎麼挪就那樣，至少腿沒有貼在一起。  
「我們什麼時候開始交往的？」臣眼睛直盯著隆二的唇問道。  
「…欸？什…」  
蘋果汁的味道在唾液的催化下有點變質，但這並不妨礙他繼續親吻隆二，柔軟的唇非常適合接吻，臣按著隆二的後頸，想把人壓到自己懷裡。  
隆二用力在他腰間狠狠使出一記手刀才脫身，眼睛瞪得大大的：「你在做什麼！？」  
「痛…」臣揉著腰疼的冒汗「我們是才剛交往嗎？你反應這麼大！」

我們什麼時候在交往了！？

隆二正想質問，卻臨時打住，他忍不住又想到粉絲真對他們"大小"的改圖與評論。

也許現在是個機會？

「也不是…」隆二結結巴巴的回答，實在不是很會說謊的他絞盡腦汁也沒什麼理由可以說。  
臣似乎也不需要，緩過來之後他拉隆二的手，整個人顯得特別愉快。

看這樣誰在上面很清楚了吧？  
沒想到能讓隆二屈服在他之下！  
很行啊你！登坂広臣！

樂的止不住笑容的臣讓隆二又尷尬又心虛，沒想到兩個人在一起的謊話能讓臣這麼開心。

原來臣喜歡自己嗎？  
但他平常沒有表現出來啊？  
糟糕，如果被"現在"的臣發現自己騙人，會不會很生氣啊？

鬼迷心竅的隆二開始後悔自己隨口亂扯謊，他是有點好奇臣的"傢伙"的廬山真面目，但就算承認兩人在一起也沒那麼容易看到吧！？難不成真要把人騙上床不成？  
不行不行，太缺德了。  
「你不表示一下？」臣眨眨眼。  
表示什麼？？？  
一直和臣之間總存在一絲若有似無的競爭意識，全盤信任自己的態度著實讓隆二有點慌。  
「你要怎樣？」隆二乾巴巴的反問。  
臣興致勃勃的靠過去，把手臂搭在隆二肩上。  
「你說說我們怎麼在一起的。」  
隆二都冏了。  
這要怎麼收場啊？

本來就是想像力貧乏又缺乏浪漫細胞的傢伙，硬著頭皮隆二也掰不出什麼好故事。  
「所以誰先告白的？」對於他們"自然而然"在一起的故事，臣聽的興致勃勃非常入迷，好奇的追問細節。  
「大概是你吧？」隆二給出很模糊的回答。  
「什麼大概啊？你不記得？」臣不敢置信的瞪大眼睛。  
隆二實在很想講"沒錯"，卻被對方一臉傷心的模樣堵著不負責任的答案，咬牙繼續扯。「…是你在一場聚會後一直纏著我…呃…告白的…」  
臣露出羞澀的笑容，看不出剛才強逼他的樣子。「是我說的啊？」  
隆二胡亂的點頭，把臉埋在手掌裡冷汗直冒，深覺自己破綻百出，根本不敢看臣的臉。幸好多年前的臣和自己相處時間不長，對他拙劣的反應一無所知。  
「那大家知道嗎？」  
隆二嚇一跳，激烈的搖頭表達否定。「怎麼可能！？沒人知道，不可能讓任何人知道！」  
臣似乎覺得受傷，整個人萎靡的低下頭，露出苦澀的表情附和：「是啊，是不應該讓大家知道。」  
耐不住壓抑的氣氛的隆二逃到浴室放水，準備一些盥洗的衣物給臣。  
心情低落的臣垮著肩走進浴室，接過隆二遞給他的衣服，那可憐委曲的模樣實在有點好笑。一直以來都表現的很可靠，還真沒見過像是被搶走糖還被臭罵一樣委屈難過的臣，讓隆二忍不住想拍拍他的腦袋，只不過身高讓摸頭的動作有些阻礙，所以他改為拍拍他的背脊。「等等去吃燒烤？我知道附近有一家店很好吃。」  
聞言臣笑咪咪的點頭，像孩子一樣被安撫了。  
隆二是不怎麼喜歡吃燒烤，不過如果幾串雞肉能夠緩合搭檔彆扭的情緒，他到是無所謂，反正店裡有啤酒可以喝。只希望遠道而來的臣能早點回到原來的地方，省的他還要繼續圓謊，讓雪球越滾越大無法收拾。  
他實在不喜歡撒謊的感覺，撐過一時，卻有無窮的後患要解決，還是坦白解釋吧！

猛然睜開眼，隆二發現自己不小心在沙發上睡著，浴室的水聲仍持續著。瞄一眼時間，發現竟然已經過去半小時。

…是要洗多久啊？

隆二跳起來把桌上的杯子收一收，但桌上哪有什麼杯子？  
不要說杯子了，連房間的樣子都變了。  
原本空曠的玄關擺上一個衣帽架，勾著幾款樣式不同的帽子，他的鴨舌帽還在，但是那些紳士帽絕對不是他的東西。電視前面的櫃子上不見自己放鑰匙的墊子，櫃子旁邊堆著幾個陌生的圓柱型收納盒，自己的東西和一堆陌生的物品放在一起，充滿第二個人生活的痕跡。

…怎麼回事？

浴室的水聲停下來，裡頭的人打開浴室的門。  
登坂広臣低著頭擦著頭髮，身上只穿著一件貼身的短褲。雖然看不到臉，但膚色與氣場明顯跟之前不一樣，是"現在"的臣！  
隆二心中卻一點喜悅感都沒有，屋內的變化把他嚇壞了，腦袋一片混亂根本不知道該如何應對。  
「你打電話了嗎？」  
「...啊？」  
「不是說要去吃燒烤？」  
「呃，對…。」隆二從口袋掏出手機，找出店家的電話，乖乖的照辦。  
屋內的人逕自往屋內深處走，態度自然的到原先隆二臥房裡，半晌換上一件T-Shirt和長褲出來，一屁股坐在他旁邊。  
還在電話中的隆二結結巴巴的留下電話，確認好時間，全身因為臣在他肩膀摩娑的動作而緊繃。

…什麼狀況？

隆二完成預約，揣揣不安的捏著手機，身旁的臣輕輕移動指尖，充滿挑逗意味。不敢往旁邊看的隆二默默感受身邊熟悉又陌生的存在，不僅是親密的動作，放鬆的姿態也是很陌生的。  
臣放在他肩膀摩挲的手滑到他的腰間，把他拉到懷裡，身上有沐浴過後的淡淡薄荷味道，那是自己習慣使用的牌子。  
隆二手機握的死緊，無意識的在螢幕上操作，注意力卻集中在臣伸進他衣服下緣，噴灑在他頸測的溫暖氣息。  
「包廂是不是滿了？」臣靠在他頸窩懶洋洋的問。  
「…啊…要等到七點。」隆二呆呆的回答，尾音因為臣的動作吃驚的上揚。「你幹嘛？」  
臣笑的超級邪惡，那種舔著唇的色情模樣是對著自己的時候，隆二當下也在心中發出粉絲瘋狂的尖叫，只不過他不是高興，而是被嚇的半死。  
「那我們有一小時。」臣扯他的褲子說，連他的內褲都毫不猶豫的拉下來。  
傻眼的隆二無助的任由對方用驚人的速度退下他身上的衣物，上衣拉起，胸前被啃咬，濕潤的舌尖在他胸口游移。  
臣遊刃有餘的模樣讓隆二害怕，緊張的他根本不知道為什麼會變成這樣。  
唇舌一路留下痕跡與燥熱的麻癢，隆二被咬的胸前又疼又癢，終於意會眼前的處境有多糟糕。  
「臣！住手！」  
「啊？嗯…放心...不會插進去的……一小時哪夠，吃完燒烤再餵你吃啊！」臣的回應因為吮吻斷斷續續的，啾啾聲跟著他的動作越來越下面，隆二不知道是該為大膽的言語還是眼前的動作給予反應，他只知道臣在用一種前所未有的方式在對待自己。  
而那感覺既羞恥又尷尬，還有敏感帶被撩撥的興奮與期待，臣毫不猶豫的含著他的性器，他們視線在這時第一次交匯，隆二遮住自己的臉，羞的開始掙扎。  
臣的模樣色情的要命，充滿全心服侍一個人，毫無保留的愛意，不需言語隆二能清楚解受到他渴望征服與占有。  
臣笑出聲，那聲音還有含著東西的感覺，讓隆二掙扎的更加激烈，不過這個臣似乎早料到他會掙扎，一開始就將隆二擠到沙發的角落，卡在他的雙腿中間，除非隆二往後翻下沙發，不然根本沒辦法離開。  
「臣！不要這樣！」隆二抗議，雙腿掙扎著要踢開，但是對方技巧高超的深喉讓他腳使不出力氣。  
聽見自己溢出口中的曖昧呻吟，隆二咬著手指，對於自己完全勃起的器官正被搭檔的嘴與喉嚨一小部分包覆住的事實嚇呆了。  
「你又亂咬。」臣鬆口，伸長一隻手把隆二胸前卷在一起的上衣湊到他嘴邊，笑到特別壞「你咬著這個，待會你的手還有別的任務呢，受傷可不好辦事。」  
「你這個變態……該死的！」隆二忍不住移開他的手大罵，不再擋著自己的視線，忘記剛才拚命閉緊眼睛的原因，朝他突變的搭檔瞪過去。  
偏偏這正是臣刺激他的目的，隆二驚詫的發現臣把他的下身抬的更高，幾乎讓他對折的敞開，臀部甚至比自己枕在沙發扶手的頭還高。  
「不要！」  
但來不及了，或許就算他早一點說，也沒有用。臣已經舔上去，他甚至感覺到自己的後方因為搭檔掐在他兩邊臀肉的手指撐開不少，使那入口輕易的被入侵，柔軟濕潤的唇舌在哪處親吻流連，病態的詭異，這個臣到底有什麼問題？！  
自己用這麼丟臉的姿勢敞開一切在一個男人的面前，就算是他能信任的臣也太過分了。隆二腦海裡已經沒有思考自己為何會落入這場景的餘裕，而是充滿因為羞恥、無助與陌生狀況的恐懼，他忍不住眼眶灼熱，像孩子一般哭了出來。  
臣放開他的臀部，湊上來要吻他，忙著哽咽要憋住淚水的隆二想別開臉，但是臣追上來堵住他，兩個人口腔裡的溫度都高的不可思議，就像被灼熱艷陽持續照射的沙地一樣，溫度越來越高，絲毫讓人赤足停留的可能，隆二太久沒有和人接吻，這跟剛剛那個“臣”的吻完全不一樣，是更親膩，更充滿情感的吻，舌的糾纏充滿情愛，就像熱戀中無法自持的戀人一般。  
「不要哭。」臣在他們喘息的途中啞聲說，吻去他臉上的淚「我捨不得你哭，不喜歡我就不做了。」  
隆二讓臣放低他的臀部，自己一半坐在臣的腿上，一半還躺在沙發上。不可思議的是，他幾乎已經忘記幾秒前的恐懼與不適，反而開始在意後方深處莫名的空虛感，難以啟齒的期待，自己身體的怪異反應使他無所適從。  
臣重新開始動作，只不過是繼續剛才的服侍，帶著補償和討好的用盡各種技巧，直直盯著他的雙眼有如漩渦，隆二根本無法移開視線，他的喘氣與呻吟給予臣更多鼓勵，吞吐的聲音，和視覺上的衝擊快將他淹沒。  
他看見臣移動的視線，在令人暈眩的情慾之中他竟然讀出裡面的指示，隆二主動拉起自己卷成一團的上衣，死死咬住。  
赤裸的上身給與身上的人更多空間與自由，胸前任人姿意揉捻，吸吮的水漬聲，深埋在對方嘴裡的緊置包覆感都是前所未有的刺激，隆二很快的釋放。  
「我愛你，隆二。」臣吞嚥下嘴裡的一切，臉湊到隆二面前。  
「我也愛你，臣。」隆二自然的回應，啟唇等待對方的吻。

隆二睜眼醒來，從沙發上彈起身。  
屋子裡面沒有陌生的帽子和其他的物品，身上也好好的穿著衣服，方才的一切就像場怪夢，然而他的身體誠實的給他否定的答案。  
身上仍有剛釋放過的酸麻感，下身黏黏濕濕的，後面難耐的感覺更明顯，足以證明一切都是真的。  
「隆二？你還好嗎？」從浴室走出來的臣仍有鬍子，皮膚也是黑黑的，他穿的整齊，只有浴室微微的水氣透漏出他剛才洗完澡的事實。

憑什麼我要這樣被人玩弄在鼓掌之間？  
瞧他無辜的模樣就來氣！

「你給我脫掉衣服！」  
「⋯啊？」臣傻眼，眼睛瞪的大大的。  
隆二率先脫下自己的上衣，拉著臣的手把人推到沙發上。  
赤裸的上身仍有著一些咬痕，胸前甚至有點紅腫，身體上的印記根本用不著他在要求，臣立刻明白他的意思。  
「等等⋯」  
「不等！給我脫掉！」隆二憤憤的命令，轉身在家裡到處摸索想找保險套。  
剛才被不知哪裡來的臣這麼一折騰，成功挑起他的欲望，忙碌的日子裡他根本沒什麼性生活，現在全身上下都嚷者要來場激烈的性愛。  
雖然凶手一臉茫然的坐在沙發上，但是並不影響隆二的決心，一部分也是不甘心隨隨便便就被折騰的哭出來，這回他也要讓臣知道他的厲害！  
氣勢洶洶的跨坐在臣的腿上，隆二拉高臣的臉就開始舔吻他的頸側，身下的人倒抽一口氣，嘴角立刻溢出一串撩人的呻吟。  
「燒烤呢！？」人質還在掙扎。  
「管他去死。」隆二雙手並用拉起臣的上衣，他的搭檔抗拒的不讓他拉高過胸口，雙手硬是卡在那裡。「喂！」  
「我不⋯」  
隆二放棄脫臣的上衣，反正這時期他們瘦的沒什麼肌肉，大概也沒啥看點，改變主意去解他的褲子。  
「等等！我沒做過⋯我不想做啊！」  
聽到這句隆二也火了，他伸進臣的褲子裡面，不意外摸到對方已經抬頭的部位。  
被逮到現行犯尷尬的別開視線，用手背遮著自己的臉不敢看咄咄逼人的隆二。  
「放心，你已經做過很多遍了，熟練的很。」隆二忍不住挖苦他，對方大開的門戶下有著被薄薄棉料困住的東西，想到剛才“臣”用嘴帶給的快感，隆二也有點躍躍欲試。

如果是在這個臣出現之前，隆二趕發誓自己對接觸另一個男人的身體一點興趣也沒有，眼下他卻願意，這究竟代表什麼意思，他不太敢去深究。  
他跪倒臣的雙腿間，拉下臣的內褲，在裡面半硬的器官彈出來後，張嘴靠過去迎接。  
「我的天哪！隆二！」  
一開始他只是輕輕用舌頭舔過，談不上有什麼愉快的感受，但這簡單幾個動作他能得到對方巨大的反應就是最大的成就。  
隆二抬眼往上，想看臣的表情，但是對方沒給他機會，臣的手埋進他的頭髮之間，然後用另一隻手合力把他的頭拉開。  
臣喘著氣瞪著他變得很陌生的搭檔，對方還有點怔怔的，垂在嘴角的銀絲襯的嘴角越來越紅潤。  
「不要拿你對付“他”的那套來對付我！」臣瞪著他，裸露的器官自然在這樣的挑逗下已經完全挺立，但是隆二還是被拒絕了。  
難堪和失落席卷而來，隨後是他姍姍來遲的理智。

他在幹嘛？

難到他真的想和臣發展出這種關係嗎？  
腦海裡與臣互吐愛意的畫面又在眼前重現，奇怪的是當下自己毫無遲疑的回答，像是說了千百遍，發自內心的這麼認為。  
想這麼多有什麼用？臣拒絕自己了。  
他有點意興闌珊，原本沸騰渴望得到占有的身體逐漸冷卻。  
他站起身想把上衣套上。  
「你幹什麼？」臣抓著他的手，臉上混雜歉意與後悔「⋯⋯對不起⋯⋯我知道忌妒我自己很蠢，你不要生氣。」  
隆二逐漸理解他的意思，他吃驚的模樣讓臣更尷尬了，他抓住隆二的手，把他拉到自己前面。  
「你想怎樣？」隆二重新跨坐到他的身上，整個人因為心情變好，臉上帶著笑意而變得嫵媚。  
「⋯總之你不要，嗯⋯像剛才那樣就好⋯」臣心有餘悸的說，眼睛直直看著隆二勾起來的嘴角。  
那充滿驚艷的讚嘆眼神讓隆二很受用，他湊過去用親親臣的下唇，邀請他與自己嬉戲，緩慢的去感受兩人親密的接觸，逐漸加深他們第一次坦誠相待彼此的吻。  
臣撫摸他光潔的背部，在他的腰打轉，似乎特別欣賞這段曲線。  
「全都交給我？」趁著兩人額頭相抵喘息的時候，隆二再次確認。  
「恩，都聽你的。」臣笑著說。  
聞言隆二忍不住輕輕的在臣的下巴啃咬幾下，那是過去的臣存在的痕跡，現在他再也沒有機會像當初那樣得到搭檔全盤的信任。  
他的記憶隨這動作開始湧現，關於對臣的記憶與情感都被勾出來，包含他們第一次見面，還有合宿時那段相互扶持與競爭的過程，他們一起笑一起哭，相處的時間只僅次他和家人之間。  
他的搭檔，登坂広臣。  
拉起臣的手，隆二含住他的手指。

臣摟著隆二的腰，配合身上人的動作，讓赤裸的男人坐在自己身上摩擦彼此敏感部位讓他喘不過氣，吻的彼此唇舌發酸，汗如雨下。  
跨在他雙腿之間的動作讓臣擴張的很順利，他的指節埋在隆二的體內，體驗某些動作與角度能引來對方慰留收縮的感覺，因為渴望而口乾舌燥。  
隆二撐起自己的身體，回頭把臣的手拉開，用手將臣硬的誇張的部位頂在後面的入口，那裡濕潤而柔軟，並沒有抗拒他的入侵。  
臣激動的吮吻隆二透著粉紅色的頸部，屏息等待。沒入的緩慢但還算順利，他看不到隆二的表情，他總覺得是因為害羞和不好意思，但是臣下秒就覺得自己的猜測很可笑，隆二都和“自己”交往多久了？  
半身向後轉的隆二拉出好看的弧線，鍛煉合宜的肌理讓他的動作都充滿十足的魅力，臣能看見他頂在自己腹部的勃起冒著前液，明明是個色情放蕩的畫面，在隆二身上卻只有全然的美感。  
他可笑的忌妒自己能夠擁有隆二；能恣意享受與對方溫存的每一天，而自己跟隆二之間只有三代目，私下沒什麼見面，更別說談感情了。

誰不向往一起同甘共苦的伴侶？  
戀愛跟事業都有今市隆二的陪伴，未來不足以懼。

「真好，能夠得到你的喜歡。」臣喃喃的低語。  
對隆二來說臣發自內心的感嘆好比驚雷，把沉浸在欲望之中的人劈醒。

他見鬼的在這時候對他的搭檔做什麼？

做事往往靠直覺的隆二第一次深刻的為一切感到後悔，他不僅是趁人之危，更卑鄙的欺騙他的搭檔跟自己上床，還用荒誕的報復當做藉口拉著別人一起墜入深淵。  
這些年他們沒有特別要好，但畢竟是搭檔，是伙伴，自己卻做這種事簡直卑劣至極。  
隆二轉回上半身，現在根本不是害羞的時候，幸好也只開始半吊子，沒有全套都不算數吧？  
苟且的心態根本無法解決眼下問題，更不用說他在匆忙之間根本沒有站穩，移動右腿因為沙發坐墊一個打滑，讓淺淺的結合直接插到底，兩個人都大叫出聲。  
隆二腦袋一片暈眩，有種世界末日降臨的絕望，而對此一無所知的臣扣著隆二的大腿根部，舒暢的在他肩膀上烙上好幾個吻。  
分泌液體的後方接納的很順利，隆二把頭埋進臣的頸窩，任臣推動他的臀部，變換他們連接的角度。  
隆二變得消極的不合作態度讓臣有點疑惑，雖然是第一次，卻頗有天分的他早就抓到訣竅開始帶領這場性愛的節奏，甚至還把隆二的腿撐得更開，貪心的想進入更深。  
細碎的吻在隆二的頭髮、耳朵和肩膀，臣渴望得到他的回應，也許是想到自己可能會回去他甚至還開始說自己跟隆二的相處狀況。  
「我一直以為你不怎麼想理我，呃⋯我是說我的隆二。」

我的隆二

聽起來自己好像被拋棄一般，隆二終於拉回自己在懊悔深淵的意識，抬頭瞪著臣。  
「你在說什麼鬼話！」  
「但我想想啊，他大概是需要我主動吧？就跟你一樣！」臣突然一個用力，把隆二往沙發上放倒，也沒等隆二反應過來，有重新把脫離的性器重新沒入他的體內。  
「我好期待我能跟你在一起，然後一起渡過每一天，而不是現在好像在占你便宜。」  
隆二夾住臣的腰，抗拒對方進入更深的動作，腦袋一片模糊。  
他聽不懂臣在說什麼，只覺得自己體內一直被頂到讓他全身發軟的位置，罪惡的快感甚至比前面的摩擦還要強烈。  
臣反復的撞擊，根本無視他象徵性的抵抗。  
沒幾下兩個人就射的一塌糊塗，累極的兩個人窩在沙發上喘息，緊緊的相擁在一起。

隆二被人搖醒，他發現自己赤裸的坐在浴缸裡，臣站在浴缸邊，拿條浴巾展開看著他。  
「欸？」  
「欸什麼？快起來，水都冷了。」臣沒好氣的。  
隆二還有點懵，但他乖乖的從水裡站起來，展開手讓臣幫他擦乾身體。  
「我把訂位取消了，今天簡單吃一下就好，我看你也累了。」

訂位？  
哦，對，我們說要去吃燒烤的。

「趁我還記得跟你說，我剛剛做一個很傻的夢哦！臣。」  
「你的夢那個不傻？」臣細細的擦著隆二的身體，還順便楷油，老擦戀人的乳尖，活該被人拍掉手。「好啦，不鬧了。你繼續。」  
「這個超誇張的，我猜是跟我們今年去看的的電影有關，我夢到你穿越時空跟我在沙發來一炮欸！」  
臣擦拭的動作逐漸停下來，但隆二沒有注意。  
「而且你那時後還有鬍子，哈哈好好笑哦！」隆二捂嘴噗嗤噗嗤的笑，「而且是我撲倒你的哦！」  
「你才沒有撲倒我。」臣重新開始動作，「你一定記錯了。」  
「哦，可能吧？反正夢裡的內容我記不清了。」隆二跨出浴缸，接過臣手裡的浴巾自己擦。  
「你還記得我什麼時候跟你告白的嗎？」臣沒頭沒腦的問，注視隆二擦拭他那對修長的腿。  
「你那個哪算告白啊？想到就生氣！」隆二噘嘴。  
「跟你告白之前，其實我也做了類似的夢，只不過劇情不一樣。」  
「那是幾年前的事情了啊？哪可能記得！騙子！」  
「好吧，就算不是記得很清楚，但是不可能有你撲倒我這這種事，你這麼懶，連褲子都要人脫。」  
「那你就不要老脫我褲子啊！還敢怪我！」  
臣瞇起眼睛，察覺到危險的隆二往後退一步，發現自己處境很不妙。  
「現在就沒有脫褲子的問題了吧？來啊！撲倒我看看啊！」  
「⋯⋯你這個混帳！」隆二笑了，把浴巾往臣的方向丟。「別扯了，你不吃那間，那想去哪裡？」  
「激旨燒鳥。」  
「那不也是燒烤！？」  
「但不用訂位啊，而且有戶外餐桌，你不是很想要夜空配啤酒。」  
「⋯嗯⋯好吧！」隆二果然立刻被說服。  
「散步？」  
「嗯，散步就好。」  
「你要不要換個帽子？老戴鴨舌帽不膩？」  
「我討厭漁夫帽。」隆二嚴肅拒絕。  
「好吧，我們誰也無法說服對方。」臣戴上被戀人嫌棄的帽子，戴上口罩。

隆二又是一件t-shirt 配運動褲，帶著粗框眼鏡和鴨舌帽，再配上口罩，臣心想難怪他們都沒被抓到，這打扮除了自己之外，到底誰看的出是隆二啊？

7年前的某日

「我沒喜歡過男的，但是我好像真的很喜歡你，雖然你總是遲到，做錯事還找一堆爛理由，但是我覺得總是很真誠的你很可愛，我們試著在一起好嗎？  
我會對你很好很好的。」  
「⋯你發燒了嗎？臣？」

FIN


End file.
